Children know
by ageofaagje
Summary: Van saves a baby from a fire. But who's baby is it?
1. Chapter 1

Children know

The air was filled with smoke, Van tried to find his way back to the entrance. He was holding a small package tight to his chest. He could hear Deaq call out his name. He could see the door and ran as fast as he could with he's lungs working to get some air in. He put a hand on the door and pulled it back. It was hot. He started kicking the door and then finally it gave in. He coughed and tried to get as much air inside as he could, that he didn't feel anything anymore, he's mind went blanc…

How is he doing, Billie asked. I don't know, he was in very bad shape when he came out of the house, Deaq answered. Why did he go in there he should have known that it was a lot cause. He knew but he said that there was still a chance that she was alive and that he wanted to take it. Than he turned of his phone and left it in his car. When I came there everything was falling apart and I feared the worst. I started calling out his name and then he came out. His hand was burned and his other arm was holding…  
What… What was he holding, Deaq? A baby, he was holding a baby. What? How did a baby end up in a storage house? I don't know but I think it had something to with the girl.

Could be, the morgue just called and confirmed that the body we found was female and that she died of suffocation. Do we know who she was? Not yet but they would call back as soon as they knew. Where is the baby? She's back there. They wanted to do a big check up to see if she was ok.

The doctor came out the IR and walked towards them. He will be ok but he will have to rest a lot and let his lungs recover. The baby girl isn't burned but she took up a lot of smoke and she has a head injury. Can we see… Yes there in observation, you can tell he loves that girl with all his heart, he asked for her as soon as he woke up. Billie and Deaq followed the doctor they didn't say anything, but they both wanted to know who the dead girl was that Van wanted to save so badly.

The previous day:

You've got to be kidding me. No, you can't just do this to me… Don't you hang up on me, you owe me an explanation. Van looked angry at his phone, she had switch of her mobile. He couldn't believe what she had told him. He walked to Billie's desk and typed in her name on the computer, "Lisa Stallfield". Files where searched and they found an adres. He took the key of one of the cars and drove away. When he got there he saw the smoke from the other side of the street. He called Deaq and told him where he was and what he was planning to do. He drove up to the storage house. He saw the fire and ran in…


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger

Van?

Hey, guy's!

How are you doing?

O, I'm fine. Can you believe this. I have a babygirl.

Van are you sure, Deaq asked?

No, but she told me over the phone. When I got there... she was dying, and she asked me "please just take care of your girl". I let the doctors do a DNA test; We should have the results fast.

Who was she, Billie asked.

Here name was Lisa Stallfield and a couple of months ago we met in a club. We where together a couple of nights and then she disappeard. Do we know how the fire starded?

No, not yet, Deaq could you go and see what they found out? I'll go and look up her name and see what I can find about her. Van you stay here and don't leave the hospital before the doctor gives you permission. Give me a call when you go home!

Yep, no problem.

Van looked at the baby in his arm, he didn't notice his two friends leaving.

Sir, we found parts of a bom!

What?

Yes, and thats not all, burned money everywhere. We first thought it was paper but we found some pieces where we could see some structure. We will have a lot of work searching everything.

Mmmm, and that cop is comming to check up on us. Damn!

_What a mess! What kind of woman was she, living in a place like this, with a child! I hope Billie can find more information about her. I should tell Van to be carefull in the future. We don't want his kids showing up everywhere! _

Officer, are you the man in charge of the investigation!

Yes, I'm! Can I help you?

Billie send me!

Well then, come and take a look. We found pieces of a bom and we found burned money! We are searching the place and hoping to find some more clues.

And the woman?

She has been taken to...

Ha, ok, Deaq interupted. I'll go there and see what they found. If you find something new just call me on this number and when the testresults from the bom come back let me know.

Will do, sir!

_My baby, Grace,... Amber,... Eve,... Christine,... What kind of name would your mother prefer? Grace, she would probebly call you Grace! You're such a bautyfull_ _baby!_

Van?

Ha, doctor. I hope you have some good news for me!

Well,... She is yours... But, she is ill! Very ill!

What's wrong with her?

We found it when we did the tests! It's her heart! There is a hole in...

A hole in her heart, what can you do, do help her?

There is one thing we can do, but it is dangerous and she might not survive.

What will happen if we don't do anything?

Then she will have a very short live. It depends from person to person, ofcoures. She will not be able to leed a normale live. She has to rest a lot, her heart wouldn't be able to take to much. The task of moving around will already give the heart enough work...

Ok, I understand. What kind of operation does she need?

_What the hell... Who was she? A spy! She worked for the goverment, but wich one?_

_Damn, telephone..._

Candyshop!

Billie, Deaq... I've found something!

Me to but you are not going to believe it!

She was a goverment agent, a spy, she died a internall injuries not caused by the fire! She was beaten, badly and she had a stab wound. They found the knive, it's been send to the lab.

Well, how did you know she was a spy?

She had somekind of microchip hidden in her neckless. It has some kind of information on it but I'm not sure what. I'm coming to the canyshop!

Ok, I'll wait and give Van a call.

**The man in the car smiled and put down his headphone. _They knew! They would do the work for him and then he would kill, Lisa's killers! But first he had to call his boss..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Being watched

_Nobody ever said that it would be easy being a father! My little baby "Grace"... The doctor said they would send a nurse every hour to let me know if evrything is oke._

_I hope she is! She will change my world, my life... I have to get an other job... This one would do... To much danger... Please God let her leave..._

(phone rings)

Van?

Yes...

Are you oke? You sound strange!

Grace is ill, she's having an oparation...

Sorry,... but this is important... Lisa was a spy! I don't know for who but she wasn't killed by the fire...

Billie... I...

Van I talked to the doctor you can leave the hospital!

I can't leave! My dauther is having...

Van I know... But this is very important, what if the killer saw you? You could be in danger!

Get me a computer and set me up in the hospital. I can't leave Grace she might be in danger to.

Oke,... me an dDeaq will do the streetwork but you'll have to stay in contact. We will be there in one hour.

Mister... everything is going fine, it will take a bit longer than planned but... don't worry... to much!

Oke thank you!

_Oke, everything is going great... no problems... _

_**So, he's the father! A weak man that cries because of a child. She is my'n, she should be my'n... she will be... and he wil die!**_

(In the car)

_I feel like somebody is watching us, somebody dangerous... This can't be good. A spy, a baby, a father and a killer. The spy is killed, the baby should be dead, the father alive but for how long... I hope will get out of this one... _


End file.
